top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of the Keks
"Making OC ? Again ? Aaaah Crap ! Okay, just give me five more minutes." WilliamWallace as he's summoned to contribute to the Lord of The Keks, on the 2055th post of Top-Kek, November 29th 2014 The Lord of the Keks is a series of OC based on Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings movie series initiated by RavenJuice. The latter, who felt the need for a new original tren on Top Kek decided to trigger in a way or another a new way of making OC appear on the site's New Page. The concept was rather unusual. Through the scene of Elrond's council, in "The Fellowship of the Ring" movie, RavenJuice edited the original context of the scene from the necessity of tossing the Ring to the Mount Doom, to the one of creating OC for the sake of the site. Adding to this, he gave to each of the most renowned users of Top-kek (back then) the role of a main characters of the movie, thus introducing them to the project, without even asking their opinion of it. "I don't give a shit that I'm not mentioned. Imma post my OC no matter if you like it or not !" -KinkyKangaroo as he's not summoned to contribute to the Lord of The Keks, on the 2055th post of Top-Kek, November 29th 2014 Beginnings In a time of shitty internet memes and cat videos, one small website seeks to share funny posts and glorious OC. After the mass ban of many users from The Site that Must Not Be Named, Lord Lucifer creates his own site, true to the gods of the internets. With the help of donators, Lord Lucifer sets up a small website devoted to posting funny content. This site became known as Top-Kek. Top-Kek became home to funny OC and a great community. But a great evil lurked. The Royal Shitpost of Top-Kek. The Royal Shitpost was a manifestation of shitty internet memes and bad jokes. It threatened the existence of Top-Kek. To save Top-Kek from destruction, all the posters from the site gathered for an important meeting. This meeting decided who would take the Royal Shitpost to Mount Doom. If the posters didn't co-operate, Top-Kek will be doomed. The Cast * Frodo = Lord Lucifer * Sam = RosettaStoned * Merry = Takalisky * Pippin = William Wallace * Boromir = RavenJuice * Aragorn = TionBlaze * Gandalf = Gandalf the White * Legolas = White Fang * Gimli = Mudragal * Elrond = Matrix * Saruman = Shadowdude * Theoden = 11thdoctor * Faramir = Caramel Biscuit * Bilbo = Dr Seitenbach * Gollum = FrenchLurker * Eagles = Gryphon * Eowyn = Dr_Eevee * Eomer = IFeelOffended Fellowship of the Kek (this contains spoilers) At the important meeting, Lord Lucifer offered to take the Royal Shitpost to Mordor. To help him on this quest, 8 other users decided to help him on his way to Mount Doom. When the fellowship is traveling, the come across the KekkingBirds, who spy for Shadowdude. To avoid further encounters with these KekkingBirds, they decided to take the path of Tumblr-posts. Unfortunately, Shadowdude released the Tumblr-Whales, known as Feminists. Their weight brought down the mountain and the Fellowship was forced to take a different path. The path of /r/funny. But they soon found out that the glorious OC, funny posts and good community were gone and it was now filled with shitposters. As they tried to make their way through the dark ways of /r/funny, they found that FrenchLurker was following them... But then they encountered another Tumblr-Whale, eventually defeated by White Fang. Little did they know that the Tumblr-boss was waiting for them: the Tumblr-Feminist (very, very similar to the Tumblr-Whales). Gandalf was able to fight her off in an epic boss-fight, but he fell doing so. Because of his sacrifice, the rest of the fellowship managed to find their way out of the paths of /r/funny. In the meantime, Shadowdude was preparing his army of Greentexts in the land of 4Chan. When his warriors encountered the fellowship, they fought them. As a result RavenJuice died, Lord Lucifer and RosettaStoned split from the group so they could go to Mount Doom themselves and take all the credit, WilliamWallace and Takalisky got captured by the Greentext warriors, and TionBlaze, Mudragal and White Fang decided to follow WilliamWallace and Takalisky to save them from their doom. Fellowship of The Kek Episodes: (Please place the upload and then the original post link as seen below) Part 1: The Adventure Begins by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/vfcsom.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2055) Part 2: Someone Watches From The East by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/oylqno.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2069) Part 3: Shadowdude is fighting the felowship as they try to take the Path of Tumblr Posts by 11thdoctor - http://i.imgur.com/qBXaIrc.gif (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2103) Part 4: The Fellowship Is Forced To Go Through /r/funny by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/ceyvcr.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2107) Part 5: by GandalfTheWhite Part 6: The Influence of The Royal Shitpost Grows Stronger by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/xfpxwi.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2143) Part 7: The Greentext Warriors Attack by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/mckvod.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2157) Part 8: The Fellowship Loses A Member by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/gxuier.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2171) Part 9: RavenJuice Departs From The Fellowship by ...RavenJuice... - https://a.pomf.cat/mcznxo.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2203) Part 10: The Final Part To The Fellowship of The Kek by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/eiehtg.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2233) The Kek Towers (this also contains spoilers) As Shadowdude was recruiting new people to fight his war for him by posting Javert-gifs, Takalisky and WilliamWallace were being carried to the lands of 4Chan, closely followed by TionBlaze, Mudragal and WhiteFang. During this chase, TionBlaze and WhiteFang realised that Mudragal stinks. On their way to Mordor, RosettaStoned was trying to put up with Lord Lucifer's shit. When doing so, they found FrenchLurker hunting them down and so they captured him. FrenchLurker surrendered immediately and agreed to being their guide. Still following WilliamWallace and Takalisky, Tion, Mudragal and Fang found IFeelOffended leading a group of lurkers browsing very old posts. IFeelOffended informed them that his party destroyed the greentexts that captured their companions. And probably those said companions at the same time. The trio was not really pleased hearing that, but decided to check by themselves. The lurkers gave them two horses, Stalin and John Cena, then left the place. The Kek Towers Episodes: Part 0.5: 'The Kek Towers' by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/ztniin.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2370) Part 1: Part 2: Lucy and Rosetta run into FrenchLurker by 11thdoctor - https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2428 (https://youtu.be/vqWNnlWeg98) Part 3: The Greentext Warriors Take Their Captives To Shadowdude by RavenJuice - https://a.pomf.cat/zkgbzm.mp4 (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2435) Part 4: Tion's crew looking for greentext warriors like, by WilliamWallace: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2441 WebM Part 5: Part 6: Meet the lurkers, by WilliamWallace: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/5291 Part 7: Part 8: Part 9: Old Friends Meet Again by RavenJuice - http://a.pomf.cat/kmaiim.webm (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/5863) Part 10: Gandarf vs 11thdoctor by Lord Lucifer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEdJAsuwE1g (https://www.top-kek.com/kek/5873)